Venta nocturna
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Neji Hyuga nunca imaginó que quedarse en gerencia en nochebuena significaría enamorarse por primera vez. Este fic participa en el intercambio de amiga secreta 2016, del foro El NejiTenten nha de morir.


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 _Este fic participa en la actividad Amiga Secreta 2016 del foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir._

.

.

" _Entre dos males, eliges el menor y procuras mantener tus buenas intensiones, mantenerte puro a ti mismo. Y supongo que sabes que lo has logrado cuando puedes dormir bien de noche… y por los sueños que tienes"_

—Stephen King / Esperanza, primavera eterna.

.

.

Muchas gracias por tomar el tiempo para leer este pequeño fic, del que me he inspirado de la idea que dio la persona a la que va dedicado el escrito y de las compras tan intensas en este temporada.  
Espero que les guste y que tengan una excelente Navidad y un buen cierre de año, mis mejores deseos para todos y un gran abrazo.

 _Para: Missclover_

 _._

 _._

" **VENTA NOCTURNA"**

Cualquier empresario respetable sabe que las ventas en las fechas de Navidad y año nuevo incrementan notoriamente por los regalos que se hacen las personas y este dato no era desconocido para Neji Hyuga, gerente de una de las más grandes tiendas departamentales del país, por lo que aquel día 24 de diciembre la tienda quedaría abierta hasta las 11:30 pm, cuando naturalmente la tienda cierra a las 7:00 pm.

Varios empleados reclamaron el alargamiento de horario, pero no les quedó otra opción que aceptar de mala gana el duro trabajo si querían una buena paga de tiempo extra y claro, conservar el empleo.

El reloj de la oficina de gerencia marcaba las 10:00 pm, no había ningún reporte ni algo en lo que él tuviera que intervenir, así que aburrido de la monotonía de la noche decidió tomar sus llaves y salir a dar un rondín por toda la tienda, quizá pasaría al expendio de café y tomaría uno americano.

Comenzó por el departamento de juguetería, pues había más gente en esta área aprovechando los descuentos y el horario extendido, varia gente tomaba un juguete del anaquel, pasaba sus ojos por el empaque y terminaba viendo el precio, ahí es cuando la gente toma la decisión si echa el juguete a su carrito o lo devolvía al anaquel.

En aquel momento, observó con detenimiento a una mujer que tomaba en sus manos una muñeca, pero ella no procedió al segundo paso, sino que la puso de inmediato a su carrito de compras, que se encontraría vacio si no fuera por un paquete de chocolates. Aquella mujer tendría unos veintisiete años aproximadamente, lucía un cabello castaño largo y lacio, que enmarcaba su fino rostro y aquella escultural figura, que de verdad estaba para aplaudir y poco a poco la mujer se alejó de la sección de juguetes para ir a los electrónicos.  
Neji estaba a punto de seguirla, pero escuchó como voceaban su nombre por toda la tienda para que se presentara en atención a clientes, soltó un leve suspiró y caminó hasta aquel lugar para terminar con la interrupción rogando de que aquella castaña siguiera en la tienda cuando él terminara.

Se acercó al área donde fue llamado y el problema se trataba de una persona que necesitaba hacer el cambio de un artículo de belleza. Así que el Hyuga tomó el ticket de compra y el producto entre sus manos.

—Lo lamento, pero el producto que adquirió estaba en descuento y las devoluciones no aplican en esta clase de artículos—Contestó el hombre extendiendo de nuevo el producto al cliente.

La persona comenzó a decir sus necesidades de cambiar el producto, pero poco a poco se iba alterando con cada intervención de Neji que le trataba de explicar de nuevo la regla que tenían los productos con descuento. Hasta que la mujer juró nunca volver a la tienda y se retiró con una furia tremenda en el rostro. Aquello era una de las cosas más normales que le podían pasar a cualquier gerente, por lo que Neji no se alteró y le restó importancia para volver a la labor del rondín y si tenía suerte poder encontrarse a aquella mujer que le había interesado.

Caminó a paso lento por el área de juguetes, en la cual el objetivo ya no se encontraba, de reojo miró al área de electrónicos aunque tampoco había señal de ella, inquieto de pensar de que había abandonado la tienda comenzó a caminar a paso más rápido por todas las áreas, hasta que la encontró en panadería tomando un pastel navideño y dejándolo en su carrito que ya tenía varías cosas adentro.

Neji comenzó a acercarse tímidamente, como asechando una presa, en ese momento la castaña subió la mirada hasta que chocara con la de él, el Hyuga dio un respingo rápido, sentía toda su sangre hervir y como un hormigueo extraño recorría toda su piel.

Justo cuando comenzó a ver una ligera sonrisa por parte de la castaña encantadora, bocearon su presencia en la caja rápida, por lo que el Hyuga dio media vuelta rápidamente y salió disparado al lugar llamado, ahora estaba aliviado de que le llamaran, estaba en aprietos y no sabía con exactitud cómo manejar aquella situación.

Al llegar a la caja rápida, en donde sólo puedes formarte si tienes menos de quince artículos y las personas que no requieran factura, la cajera de nombre Ino lo miraba con cara de cansancio y frustración, frente a Ino una joven de cabello tonalidad rosa.

—Buenas noches, ¿Cuál es el problema? —Observó la chica de cabello rosa y después desvió su mirada a Ino.

—Esta señorita exige factura pero ya le expliqué que en la caja rápida no se hacen facturas—Murmuró molesta— y no entiende.

—Así es, en cajas rápidas no se pueden hacer facturas—Contestó observando los ojos verdes de la clienta—. Si requiere factura puede formarse en cualquiera de las otras cajas.

—Hagamos un trato—Murmuró aquella misteriosa mujer de cabello rosa—. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, dame tu número de teléfono para que tengamos una cita y me iré—Sonrió.

Neji se quedó en silencio unos segundos. ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo aquella extraña mujer le había pedido su número de teléfono para salir? Parecía que no tenía pudor a nada, ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo con la mujer castaña que se encontraba merodeando la tienda? En lugar de ir directamente a preguntarle su número telefónico parecía ser una mejor idea estar acosando a aquella sensual mujer por casi cuarenta minutos.  
Rodó los ojos y observó a Ino, aquella rubia mujer le ofreció de inmediato un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel. Escribió su número telefónico, pero cambio los últimos dos dígitos, le daba igual si regresaba a la tienda a reclamarle, podía culparla de acosamiento.

Sakura le guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta y pagó sin pedir factura para irse con el deseado e inventado número del gerente.

Neji sacó un suspiró para observar su reloj y percatarse de que eran las 11:00 pm, en media hora cerrarían la tienda y quizá la mujer castaña ya no se encontraba, se despidió de Ino con un gesto para retirarse de la caja rápida y regresar a buscar a la castaña, pero cuando iba a retirarse se topó con aquellos ojos cafés que claramente eran más hermosos y expresivos de cerca, ahí, frente a él, esperando a que le cobraran en la caja rápida.

— ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? —Le sonrió la rubia mientras tomaba las compras de la castaña y las pasaba por el escáner de la caja registradora.

—Sí—Sonrió y colocó sus trece artículos sobre la banda, después subió su mirada hasta que de nuevo se encontró con la de Neji que la miraba atónito, con las mejillas enrojecidas y sin siquiera pestañear—. ¿De verdad saldrás con aquella mujer?, a mi parecer es una psicópata sin control.

Ino comenzó a reír con el comentario atinado de la castaña y desvió los ojos a su jefe, que se encontraba con su semblante serio como siempre, pero un poco apenado y le sorprendió ver como las puntas de sus dedos temblaban ligeramente. ¿A caso su jefe estaba aterrado por tener a aquella chica hablándole? No le parecía lógico, era Neji, nunca se ponía nervioso por nada y mucho menos si se trataba de una mujer.

— ¿Me crees capaz de salir con una extraña? —Atinó a decir el Hyuga intentando hacer una de sus caras misteriosas, pero notó como la chica formaba una pequeña "o" con sus labios para asentir despacio.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Después de su dialogo, se dio cuenta que su contestación era la menos atinada para ese momento, si se ponía en el lugar de la castaña su contestación podría interpretarse como un: No salgo con personas extrañas, así que si tienes intenciones de salir conmigo olvídate, no salgo con personas extrañas, ¿Lo captas?  
Apretó con fuerzas sus puños, ¿Cómo no querría salir con aquella castaña?, por Dios, ¿Quién no quisiera salir con aquella mujer?

—Voy a requerir factura—Comentó la misteriosa mujer a la cajera que terminaba de pasar los trece artículos.

—Disculpa, pero en caja rápida no se pueden hacer facturas, si requiere una tendrá que…

—Ino, haz la factura a la señorita—Murmuró interrumpiendo a la cajera, que de inmediato volteó a ver al gerente con los parpados más abiertos que nunca.

—Pero la gente está formando esperando—Trató de comentar la rubia.

—Pues no los hagas esperar y encárgate de hacerle la factura—Ordenó y observó como la castaña ofrecía una identificación y un número requerido para el trámite.

Neji tomó de inmediato las identificaciones que la chica le ofrecía, pero esta mujer al darse cuenta del leve temblar en la mano de Neji comenzó a reír levemente.

—Cálmate, solo son rectángulos de plásticos—Sonrió la chica y le guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta al hombre, haciendo que su piel se erizara de inmediato.

Aquello sí era un buen guiño de ojo, no la torpe acción que le había hecho aquella chica de cabello rosa de la que había olvidado el nombre por completo. Giró sus ojos platas a las identificaciones ofrecidas y por fin descubrió el nombre de la misteriosa mujer. Le pasó aquellas tarjetas a Ino y observó con calma como la rubia hacía de manera profesional la factura.

—Disculpa, señor…—La castaña se acercó al gafete del hombre para leer el nombre—, señor Neji Hyuga, ¿Cuentan con envoltorio de regalo?

—Junto al área de maquillaje, Tenten—Contestó seguro de sí.

—Además de apuesto, también eres fisgón—Respondió la chica y comenzó a reír conjunto a Ino que había escuchado ese comentario. Las dos mujeres observaron como el hombre se sonrojaba levemente en las mejillas.

Neji rodó los ojos avergonzado y observó como Ino le entregaba la factura a Tenten y como está daba las gracias después de pagar, tomaba sus bolsas y se dirigía junto al área de maquillaje para envolver los trece regalos que tenía, quizá doce, no creía que pidiera envolver el pastel que tomó.

—Cerraremos en veinte minutos, le conviene ir al área de regalos, por si se ofrece algo ahí—Comentó Ino con una sonrisa picara, Neji iba a contestar pero un cliente llegó con la rubia para que le cobraran, después le reclamaría por meterse en cosas que no le correspondían.

Por lo mientras se alejó, pensó en ir a pedirle el número telefónico a Tenten, quizá invitarla a cenar ese día, pero recordó los regalos que la mujer había comprado, Tenten tenía una cena con su familia o amigos, no tenía tiempo para una cena con un gerente que acababa de conocer y que de seguro ya había olvidado su nombre.

Torció indignado la boca y tronó las burbujas que se encontraban en las articulaciones de los dedos de sus manos. Observó en donde envolvían los regalos, ahí seguía Tenten, esperando a que terminaran.  
Pero era una tontería ir.

Así que dio la vuelta y fue al área de deportes, quizá ahí encontraría algo entretenido que le haría olvidar a la castaña atractiva en planta baja.

Cuando llegó a aquella área, escuchó la primera boceada de que la venta nocturna terminaría pronto, le restó importancia y comenzaba a observar como la gente se apresuraba y comenzaba a aventar varios objetos a su carrito de compras para ir a otro sitio, de seguro las puertas de la tienda ya se encontrarían cerradas, para que ya no hubiera acceso a la tienda. Caminó con calma hasta llegar al área de bebés, estaba casi desolada si no fuera por una joven pareja que buscaba algo en el anaquel de juguetes, el Hyuga bajó la mirada y observó el vientre de la mujer abultado, casi a explotar, de seguro ese bebé conocería al mundo la siguiente semana.

Escuchó como boceaban la segunda llamada para el fin de la venta nocturna, y esa joven pareja tomó el pequeño juguete y corrieron con dificultad a la caja. Sería mejor que bajara a vigilar las cajas, en esos momentos se atiburraban de gente y la mayoría de las veces su presencia era necesaria. Al bajar las escaleras pasó junto al área de envolturas de regalo y sí, como lo pensaba, Tenten ya no se encontraba ahí, quizá se encontraba lejos, muy lejos.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió al trabajo.

 **12:00 am**

Ningún cliente pertenecía en la tienda, las cajas estaban cerradas y varios empleados ya habían salido directo a sus casas. Uno de los pocos que quedaban en la tienda era Neji, que terminaba de acomodar los datos recibidos de ese día, de todas formas no tenía mucho que hacer en su casa, sólo llegaría a su departamento, calentaría un poco de comida que había sobrado el día anterior mientras miraba un poco de televisión y enseguida iría a la cama. Nada importante.

Cuando salió de la oficina, cerró con llave y se dio media vuelta, pero caminando hacía él se encontraba Ino, con una sonrisa picara.

—Hey, quite esa cara—Sonrió la rubia y llegó frente a él—. Tengo algo que quizá pueda interesarle.

—Date prisa—Murmuró el hombre y se cruzó de brazos.

Ino rió levemente y le extendió a su jefe dos rectángulos de plástico, aquellos que ya eran conocidos para él.

—Cuando hice la factura olvidé devolverlos, además la señorita Tenten no me los pidió y bueno… me parece que usted puede ir a dejarlos, en la identificación viene la dirección—Sonrió la chica y observó como de nuevo el Hyuga se ponía nervioso.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré a dejar esto?, fue tu error—Comentó y tomó las identificaciones.

—No me va a hacer cancelar la cena que tengo con mi novio—Dio media vuelta y antes de irse le dirigió una mirada rápida—. Además no me puede negar que aquella castaña le encantó.

Neji iba a contestar, pero no tenía palabras, no sabía que decir en ese momento, porque aquella rubia tenía razón. Bajó su mirada a las identificaciones y leyó la dirección, no se encontraba muy lejos de la tienda, pero estaba rezando para que la cena de Tenten no fuera en otro lado.

Sacó un suspiro y a paso veloz fue hasta el estacionamiento, entró a su auto y fue directo a la dirección que relataba aquel pedazo de plástico, no tardo mucho en llegar, alrededor de veinte minutos. Se trataba de una casa, y si había acertado en la dirección Tenten se encontraba adentro, pues se podía ver luz por las ventanas. Estacionó el auto y fue con un semblante serio a tocar la puerta. En ese momento todos sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar de nuevo, odió por unos segundos aquellos nervios que le hacían hormiguear casi todo el cuerpo.

A la puerta abrió un joven de cabello negro y ojos despreocupados, que alzaba las cejas en espera de que el hombre recién llegado hablara.

—Buenas noches, ¿Está Tenten? —Por suerte su voz no se quebró.

Cuando el hombre que abrió la puerta iba a contestar, un pequeño niño llegó junto a él y le tomó de la mano.

—Papá, vamos a abrir los regalos—Sonrió aquel inocente niño.

En ese momento a Neji Hyuga se le prendió el foco, ¿Qué pasaba si Tenten era casada?, ¿Qué tal si aquel hombre frente a él era su marido y aquel pequeño niño se trataba del hijo de la castaña?  
Pasó saliva por su garganta para volver a hidratarla y comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

—Shikamaru, ¿Quién es?, cierra la puerta y regresa al árbol—Comentó una mujer que Neji reconoció de inmediato.

Tenten apareció en la puerta, giró a ver a Neji y respingó para sonreír al instante.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Murmuró el hombre de cabello negro.

—Lo conocí hace unas horas en la tienda departamental, es Neji Hyuga, gerente de la tienda—La chica observó a Neji a los ojos—. Él es Shikamaru Nara.

Ambos hombres se miraron por un momento e hicieron un gesto de asentimiento.

—Te esperamos en el árbol—Comentó el Nara y cargó a su hijo en brazos para desaparecerse por la sala.

Tenten asintió y volvió a observar al hombre frente a ella, de inmediato la castaña comenzó a acomodar su cabello con sus manos y le regaló una inocente sonrisa a aquel hombre.

— ¿Tan fisgón eres que me seguiste a mi casa? —Comentó con burla la chica—. Tengo que aclarar que eso no me molesta, pero quizá debiste avisarme.

Neji sentía de nuevo sus rodillas temblar, sus mejillas arder y como todo su serenidad se esfumaba al observar aquella sonrisa coqueta por parte de aquella hermosa mujer, su olor a frutas y aquella nariz respingada.

—Olvidaste tus identificaciones en la tienda.

La castaña las tomó de inmediato y llevó sus ojos a ellas para comprobar que era verdad, hizo una expresión de sorpresa que se notó hasta en sus ojos chocolates.

—Diablos, muchas gracias, Neji—Sonrió y tomó el hombro del aludido—. Muchas gracias. ¿Me cobraras por venir a dejarlas?

Aquel contacto hizo que el Hyuga sintiera por primera vez en aquella temporada algo cálido y acogedor, que le hacía sentir perteneciente de ahí, queriendo quedarse siempre ahí, con aquellos sentimientos tan amables que le regalaba Tenten.

Tenten le gustaba. Y le gustaba mucho.

—No hay de que—murmuró el hombre—. No es nada.

—Al menos entra y acepta una taza de ponche—Invitó la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Neji iba a aceptar, aquel plan era mucho mejor que comer una pizza recalentada de hace tres días. Pero recordó a Shikamaru, aquel hombre que le abrió la puerta y estaba en duda que relación tenía con la castaña y por supuesto aquel niño que le llamó papá.

—No, gracias.

—Supongo que será para otra ocasión—Sonrió tiernamente—. Y espero que mi hermano no haya sido grosero al abrirte la puerta.

Neji asintió y levantó su mano para despedirse y dar media vuelta para caminar a su auto. Hasta que analizó lo que la mujer le acababa de decir… _hermano._ Volvió a girarse hacía la puerta y se encontró con Tenten embelesada con su figura, aquella castaña reaccionó y trató de disimular su postura.

— ¿Sabes? — Habló Neji acercándose de nuevo a ella—. Acepto pasar y también puedo aceptar tu número de teléfono.

La castaña se sonrojó de inmediato al sentir la sinceridad con la que el hombre le hablaba, pero se sintió tranquila al observar como Neji temblara ligeramente, de seguro se encontraba mucho más nervioso que ella.

— ¿La chica de cabello rosa no se sentirá celosa? —Comentó con burla la castaña sintiendo la cercanía del Hyuga a su persona.

—Al diablo con ella—Murmuró el hombre cuando tomaba a la castaña de la mano y pasaban a la cena familiar.

Gran manera de comenzar a socializar con tu futura pareja.

.

.

.

 **Cuatro meses después**

La cabeza de Neji le daba vueltas y un malestar estomacal le hizo abrir los ojos y correr al baño para devolver parte de la cena y gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido el día anterior.  
Tenten lo había invitado a una fiesta con sus amigos y aquellas eran las consecuencias. Desde hace cuatro meses ambos jóvenes comenzaron a salíar, se invitaban a lugares públicos, iban a la casa del otro, con obvias intenciones pero nada demostrado.

Aquella noche Neji Hyuga había bebido de más y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. No recordaba la mayoría de cosas que había hecho el día anterior, pero no quiso recordar cuando descubrió la palabra: _"Sexy"_ escrita en su frente con lápiz labial.

Maldijo en voz baja y después de tirar la palanca para que sus jugos gástricos se fueran al caño, comenzó a lavarse el rostro con esperanza de que aquella palabra se fuera de ahí. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y después como tocaban la puerta para entrar.

El Hyuga respingó al notar a Tenten parada en la entrada, con no más que la propia camisa de Neji cubriendo el cuerpo femenino.

— ¿Qué tal la cruda? —Comenzó a reír la castaña y se acercó a él para comenzar a reír por lo relatado en su frente—. Todos sabemos que eres sexy, no tienes porque ponerte el letrero.

Neji desvió la mirada avergonzado, mientras tanto la castaña busco sus paños desmaquillantes para pasarlo en la frente del hombre y desmaquillar con facilidad la piel.

— ¿Qué sucedió ayer? —Murmuró el hombre, aun dejándose limpiar por la castaña.

—Bebiste hasta perder el control, sí que estabas muy estresado por tu trabajo—Comenzó a reír la mujer—. Bailaste mucho, te comiste casi toda mi comida que había en el refrigerador, querías que te cortara el cabello—Los parpados del Hyuga se abrieron a toda extensión y la mujer volvió a reír—, claro que lo impedí, también querías golpear a Sasuke por una insinuación que me había hecho y también me besaste.

Neji observó cauteloso a Tenten, conociéndola estaba seguro que diría que lo último fue una broma, aunque en su interior quería escuchar que todo lo que había dicho era broma, pero no. Los ojos castaños mostraban sinceridad y eso le obligaba a creerle.

Así que poco a poco comenzó a recuperar sus nervios, aquel temblar en su cuerpo y el hormigueo regresaba a él.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Susurró la castaña, dejando en paz la frente ya limpia del joven frente a ella.

El Hyuga no respondió, no podía, los nervios le hacían un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de formular alguna palabra. Además de no saber qué decir, no tener ninguna respuesta que contestará completamente eso.

—Hay que olvidarlo y…

—Porque me gustas—Contestó el Hyuga tomando la mejilla de Tenten—, desde que te conocí en aquella venta nocturna.

—Deja de sonrojarte, deja de temblar, sólo soy una mujer, a la que también le gustas—Sonrió la castaña, para acercarse lo más posible a Neji.

Neji hizo un gesto torcido, eso era conocido para Tenten como una sonrisa sincera. La tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a juntar sus labios, ahora estaba consciente y se sentía tan bien besarla.

—Sabes a vomito—Se empezó a reír la castaña y las mejillas de Neji volvieron a enrojecerse.

Gran manera de darle el primer beso consiente a tu pareja.


End file.
